1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electro optical device and an electronic apparatus preferably used for displaying various information.
2. Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display device which is one of an electro optical device mainly functions as a display panel and equipped with a liquid crystal display panel in which liquid crystal is sandwiched by two substrates and an illumination device constituted by a light guide plate having a light source such as an LED (Light Emitting Diode) or the like at an end surface. Herein, a driver IC that drives the liquid crystal display panel is provided on a substrate of the liquid crystal display panel, and is connected to an outer electronic apparatus via a FPC (Flexible Printed Circuit).
In such a liquid crystal display device, the illumination device is stored in a frame formed by a resin frame, and the liquid crystal display panel is bonded to the frame with a double face tape. Further, in order to increase the strength of the liquid crystal display device, there is a case that a metal frame other than the resin frame is separately embedded as a constituent element of the frame. In recent years, a method has been employed in which the strength of the liquid crystal display device is increased by integrally forming the resin frame and the metal frame by an insert molding or the like to design the frame.
Note that in JP-A-2002-221706, an exterior case is disclosed in which a space structure (three dimensional structure) can be realized by uniting a back side exterior case and the frame. The exterior case is united with the frame having high rigidity against deformation such as twist, deflection, or the like and making it possible to assure strength.
However, it is necessary that the conventional liquid crystal display device have a front exterior case, a back exterior case, a fixing spacer for fixing them as exteriors of liquid crystal modules. Accordingly, there is a problem in that thinning and downsizing of the electro optical device is difficult.
Further, in recent years, a big request has been made by a market as for thinning of the electro optical device, and a request has been made as for thinning of the frame with the request. There is a fear that thinning of the frame formed by a resin frame invites insufficient of strength. Accordingly, it has been proposed to increase the strength by employing a compound structure in which the frame is constituted by a resin unit and a metal unit.